Fly
Fly is the second song in the Winx Club in Concert soundtrack. Lyrics Italian Winx Apri le ali e vola via Dammi la tua mano e poi Siamo noi tutte per una e una per tutte Winx Segui il tuo cuore e volerai Usa la tua fantasia I tuoi sogni sono la realtà Questa è magia Nei tuoi occhi Nuovi mondi E milioni di avventure che Solo a Magix Tu puoi vivere Insieme a noi ed ogni giorno I tuoi poteri scoprirai Ogni sfida che verrà Vinceremo insieme Winx Apri le ali e vola via Dammi la tua mano e poi Siamo noi tutte per una e una per tutte Winx Segui il tuo cuore e volerai Usa la tua fantasia I tuoi sogni sono la realtà Questa è magia La vita è un gioco, un arcobaleno Come i suoi colori siamo noi Cosi diverse E un'unica magia E' l'allegria Quell'incantesimo speciale Tra di noi Con il rosso, il giallo e il blu Coloriamo il mondo Ooh ooh oh ooh Woah ah ah ah ah ah ah Sei Amiche per la pelle noi Dammi la tua mano e poi Spiega le tue ali per Volare insieme a noi C'è un mondo magico vedrai Non ci arrenderemo mai I tuoi sogni sono la realtà se tu lo vuoi... Magiche, splenderemo noi Guarda in alto e ci vedrai Winx Apri le ali e vola via Dammi la tua mano e poi Siamo noi tutte per una e una per tutte Winx Segui il tuo cuore e volerai Usa la tua fantasia I tuoi sogni sono la realtà Questa è magia English Fly Open your eyes and spread your wings This is your reality We live in a magical And wonderful world Dream Everyone has a secret dream One day you'll wake up and see You've become a beautiful And powerful fairy It's not easy To be special To believe in what they cannot see Full of talent You've got that something that Will take you far One day you'll reach up to The sky and touch the stars Just believe in yourself and In the magic within Fly Open your eyes and spread your wings This is your reality We live in a magical And wonderful world Dream Everyone has a secret dream One day you'll wake up and see You've become a beautiful And powerful fairy Life's a journey, a roller coaster Keep the faith and fight for what you want Improve your powers Learn to be stronger You're not alone One day you'll reach out for my hand And I'll be there Just believe in yourself and In the magic within (Oh fairy oh oh oh ooh ooh oh) This Is all about being friends All for one and one for all We believe in what we are We'll never give up Smile You have the power to be free Use a little fantasy Let your heart bloom like a flower You will always win Will always dream (And win) All you gotta do is fly Fly Open your eyes and spread your wings This is your reality We live in a magical And wonderful world Dream Everyone has a secret dream One day you'll wake up and see You've become a beautiful And powerful fairy French Rêve Ouvre les yeux, déploie tes ailes Suis ta route et tout s’éclaire On vit dans un monde Magique et merveilleux Rêve Toutes les filles on un rêve en elles Tu t’éveille un beau matin Devenue la plus forte Et la plus jolie des fées C’n’est pas facile D’être différent Et de croire en tout c’qu’on ne voit pas Tu as du talent Ce don, ce je-ne-sais-quoi Qui en grandissant t’emmènera Au-dessus du ciel et des étoiles En toi il faut que tu croies Y’a du magique en toi Rêve Ouvre les yeux, déploie tes ailes Suis ta route et tout s'éclaire On vit dans un monde Magique et merveilleux Rêve Toutes les filles ont un rêve en elles Tu t'éveilles un beau matin Devenue la plus forte Et la plus jolie des fées C'est un voyage, des montagnes russes Mais dans l'orage, lutte, et tiens le cap Un truc en plus Affine tes pouvoirs Tu n'es pas seule Si un jour tu cherches ma main Je serai là En toi, il faut que tu croies En la magie qui es en toi... (Hey, je serai là) (Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah) Rien Ne vaut d'avoir des amies Une pour toutes et toutes pour une On a confiance en nous Et n'renonçons jamais Libre Tu as le choix du chemin à suivre Un peu d'imagination Laisse ton cœur éclore comme une fleur Le seul grand vainqueur Ouvre ton cœur (Tu sais...) L'amour est le seul vainqueur Rêve Ouvre les yeux, déploie tes ailes Suis ta route et tout s'éclaire On vit dans un monde Magique et merveilleux Rêve Toutes les filles ont un rêve en elles Tu t'éveilles un beau matin Devenue la plus forte Et la plus jolie des fées German Flieg' Heb die Arme, lass dich fallen Flieg mit mir in uns're Welt Sie ist voll Magie und sie ist wunderbar Flieg' Jeder Mensch hat diesen Traum Eines Tages wirst du seh'n Bist du wie ein Engel eine zauberhafte Fee Es ist nicht einfach Nur zu glauben Was kein and'rer sehen kann Doch du Hast sie in dir, diese Fähigkeit Sie wird dich führ'n Eines Tages wirst du deinen Stern berühr'n Glaube immer an dich selbst, Und die Magie in deiner Welt Flieg' Heb die Arme, lass dich fallen Flieg mit mir in uns're Welt Sie ist voll Magie und sie ist wunderbar Flieg' Jeder Mensch hat diesen Traum Eines Tages wirst du seh'n Bist du wie ein Engel eine zauberhafte Fee Dieses Leben, ist deine Reise Du kannst dir und deinem Herz vertrau'n Lerne ständig Und du wirst stärker sein Doch nicht allein Ich werde sein, wo du mich brauchst Nimm meine Hand Glaube immer an dich selbst, Und die Magie in deiner Welt (Welt) (Ooh ooh ooh ooh) (Ooh ooh ooh ooh) Winx Die Freunde sind mein Leben Immer füreinander da Wir geben niemals auf und glauben Daran was wir Sind Du hast die Kraft um frei zu sein Und mit deiner Fantasie werden Wir die größten Abenteuer überstehen (Ja, wir sind frei) (Deine Freunde) Wir sind immer für dich da Flieg' Heb die Arme, lass dich fallen Flieg mit mir in uns're Welt Sie ist voll Magie und sie ist wunderbar Flieg' Jeder Mensch hat diesen Traum Eines Tages wirst du seh'n Bist du wie ein Engel eine zauberhafte Fee Trivia *On the Italian Winx in concerto album, the song is in English. Videos Category:Songs Category:Winx Club in Concerto Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club